pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1966
Events January * January 1 – In a coup, Colonel Jean-Bédel Bokassa takes over as military ruler of the Central African Republic, ousting President David Dacko. * January 2 – A strike of public transportation workers in New York City begins. (It would end January 13). * January 3 – The first Acid Test is conducted at the Fillmore, San Jose. * January 4 ** A military coup occurs in Upper Volta (later Burkina Faso). ** The prime ministers of India and Pakistan meet in Moscow. ** A gas leak fire at the Feyzin oil refinery near Lyon, France, kills 18 and injures 84. * January 10 ** Pakistani–Indian peace negotiations end successfully in Tashkent. Indian prime minister Lal Bahadur Shastri dies the next day. ** The French paper L'Express publishes a story by Georges Figon, who took part in the kidnapping of Mehdi Ben Barka. ** Georgia House of Representatives refuses to seat Julian Bond. ** Home of civil rights activist Vernon Dahmer in Hattiesburg, Mississippi, is firebombed. Dahmer's family escapes but he dies the next day from severe burns. (White Knights of the Ku Klux Klan Imperial Wizard Samuel Bowers will be unsuccessfully tried for this murder on four occasions, and then convicted in 1998.) ** Commonwealth Prime Ministers' Conference convenes in Lagos, Nigeria. * January 11 ** A conference on Rhodesia begins in Lagos, Nigeria. ** The first SR-71 Blackbird spy plane goes into service at Beale AFB. * January 12 – United States President Lyndon Johnson states that the United States should stay in South Vietnam until Communist aggression there is ended. * January 13 – Robert C. Weaver becomes the first African-American Cabinet member, by being appointed United States Secretary of Housing and Urban Development. * January 15 – A bloody military coup is staged in Nigeria, deposing the civilian government. * January 16 – Chicago Bulls, a member of National Basketball Association's club, officially founded. * January 17 ** The Nigerian coup is overturned by another faction of the military, leaving a military government in power. This is the beginning of a long period of military rule. ** A B-52 bomber collides with a KC-135 Stratotanker over Spain, dropping three 70-kiloton hydrogen bombs near the town of Palomares, and one into the sea, in the 1966 Palomares B-52 crash. ** Carl Brashear, the first African-American United States Navy diver, is involved in an accident during the recovery of a lost H-bomb which results in the amputation of his leg. * January 18 ** French police announce that Georges Figon has committed suicide, prior to his arrest for the kidnapping of Mehdi Ben Barka. ** About 8,000 U.S. soldiers land in South Vietnam; U.S. troops now total 190,000. * January 19 – Indira Gandhi is elected Prime Minister of India; she is sworn in January 24. * January 20 – Demonstrations occur against high food prices in Hungary. * January 21 – Italian Prime Minister Aldo Moro resigns due to a power struggle in his party. * January 22 ** The military government of Nigeria announces that ex-prime minister Abubakar Tafawa Balewa was killed during the coup. ** The Chadian Muslim insurgent group FROLINAT is founded in Sudan, starting the Chadian Civil War. * January 24 – Air India Flight 101 crashes into Mont Blanc, killing all 117 persons on board, including Dr. Homi J. Bhabha, chairman of the Indian Atomic Energy Commission. * January 26 ** Harold Holt becomes Prime Minister of Australia when Robert Menzies retires. ** Beaumont children disappearance: Three children disappear on their way to Glenelg, South Australia, never to be seen again. * January 27 **The British government promises the U.S. that British troops in Malaysia will stay until more peaceful conditions occur in the region. **Britain's Labour Party unexpectedly retains the parliamentary seat of Hull North in a by-election, with a swing of 4.5% to their candidate from the opposition Conservatives, and a majority up from 1,181 at the 1964 General Election to 5,351. * January 29 – The first of 608 performances of Sweet Charity opens at the Palace Theatre in New York City. * January 31 – The United Kingdom ceases all trade with Rhodesia. February * February 1 – West Germany procures some 2,600 political prisoners from East Germany. * February 3 – The unmanned Soviet Luna 9 spacecraft makes the first controlled rocket-assisted landing on the Moon. * February 4 – All Nippon Airways Flight 60 plunges into Tokyo Bay; 133 are killed. * February 6 – The TV series Mister Ed airs its final episode (ran 1961–66). * February 7 – Lyndon Johnson of the United States and Nguyễn Cao Kỳ of South Vietnam convene with other officials in Honolulu, Hawaii to discuss the course of the Vietnam War.David C. Humphrey & David S. Patterson (eds), "January 31–March 8: The Honolulu Conference; Congressional Hearings on the War", Foreign Relations of the United States, 1964–1968, Volume IV, Vietnam, 1966, 1998. * February 8 – The National Hockey League announces it will expand to 12 teams for the 1967 season. * February 10 – Soviet writers Yuli Daniel and Andrei Sinyavsky are sentenced to five and seven years, respectively, for "anti-Soviet" writings. * February 14 – The Australian dollar is introduced at a rate of 2 dollars per pound, or 10 shillings per dollar. * February 19 – The naval minister of the United Kingdom, Christopher Mayhew, resigns. * February 20 – While Soviet author and translator Valery Tarsis is abroad, the Soviet Union negates his citizenship. * February 23 – An intra-party military coup d'état in Syria replaces the previous government of Amin al-Hafiz by one led by Salah Jadid. * February 24 – A coup d'état led by the police and military of Ghana raises the National Liberation Council to power while president Kwame Nkrumah is abroad. * February 26 – A curfew is declared in Jakarta, Indonesia. * February 28 **British Prime Minister Harold Wilson calls a General Election in the United Kingdom, to be held on 31 March. **U.S. astronauts Charles Bassett and Elliot See are killed in an aircraft accident in St. Louis, Missouri. March * March – The DKW automobile ceases production in Germany. * March 1 **The British Government announces plans for the decimalisation of the pound sterling (hitherto denominated in 20 shillings and 240 pence to the £), to come into force in February 1971 (Decimal Day). **Soviet space probe Venera 3 crashes on Venus, becoming the first spacecraft to land on another planet's surface. **The Ba'ath Party takes power in Syria. * March 2 – Kwame Nkrumah arrives in Guinea and is granted asylum. * March 4 **Canadian Pacific Air Lines Flight 402 crashes during a night landing in poor visibility at Tokyo International Airport in Japan, killing 64 of 72 persons on board. **In an interview with London Evening Standard reporter Maureen Cleave, John Lennon of The Beatles states that they are "more popular than Jesus now". * March 5 **BOAC Flight 911 crashes in severe clear-air turbulence over Mount Fuji soon after taking off from Tokyo International Airport in Japan, killing all 124 people on board. **A massive theft of nuclear materials is revealed in Brazil. **''Merci, Chérie'' by Udo Jürgens (music by Udo Jürgens, lyrics by Udo Jürgens and Thomas Hörbiger) wins the Eurovision Song Contest 1966 for Austria. * March 7 – Charles de Gaulle asks U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson for negotiations about the state of NATO equipment in France. * March 8 **Anti-communist demonstrations occur at the Indonesian Foreign Ministry. **Vietnam War: The U.S. announces it will substantially increase the number of its troops in Vietnam. **Nelson's Pillar in O'Connell Street, Dublin, is clandestinely blown up by former Irish Republican Army volunteers marking this year's 50th anniversary of the Easter Rising. * March 9 – Ronnie, one of the Kray twins, shoots George Cornell (an associate of rivals The Richardson Gang) dead at The Blind Beggar pub in Whitechapel, east London, a crime for which he is finally convicted in 1969. * March 10 **Crown Princess Beatrix of the Netherlands marries Claus von Amsberg. Some spectators demonstrate against the groom because he is German. **''The Frost Report, which launched the television careers of John Cleese, Ronnie Barker and Ronnie Corbett and also the careers of other writers and performers, is first broadcast on BBC. * March 11 **Transition to the New Order in Indonesia: President Sukarno gives all executive powers to General Suharto by signing the "Supersemar" order. **French President Charles de Gaulle states that French troops will be taken out of NATO and that all French NATO bases and HQ's must be closed within a year. * March 12 – Bobby Hull of the Chicago Blackhawks sets the National Hockey League single season scoring record against the New York Rangers with his 51st goal. * March 15 – Racial riots erupt in the Watts section of Los Angeles. * March 16 – NASA spacecraft ''Gemini 8 (David Scott, Neil Armstrong) conducts the first docking in space, with an Agena target vehicle. * Paul Van Doren established the Vans shoe company in California. * March 17 **More anti-communist demonstrations occur in Indonesia. **Off the Mediterranean coast of Spain, the United States Navy submersible [[DSV Alvin|DSV Alvin]] finds a missing U.S. hydrogen bomb. * March 19 – The Texas Western Miners defeat the Kentucky Wildcats with five African-American starters, ushering in desegregation in athletic recruiting. * March 20 – Football's Jules Rimet Trophy is stolen while on exhibition in London; it is found seven days later by a mongrel dog named "Pickles" and his owner David Corbett, wrapped in newspaper in a south London garden. * March 22 – In Washington, D.C., General Motors President James M. Roche appears before a Senate subcommittee, and apologizes to consumer advocate Ralph Nader for the company's intimidation and harassment campaign against him. * March 23 – Pope Paul VI and Michael Ramsey, the Archbishop of Canterbury, meet in Rome. * March 26 – Demonstrations are held across the United States against the Vietnam War. * March 27 – In South Vietnam, 20,000 Buddhists march in demonstrations against the policies of the military government. * March 28 **Cevdet Sunay becomes the fifth president of Turkey. **Indira Gandhi visits Washington, D.C. * March 29 – The 23rd Communist Party Conference is held in the Soviet Union; Leonid Brezhnev demands that U.S. troops leave Vietnam, and announces that Chinese-Soviet relations are not satisfactory. * March 31 **The British Labour Party led by Harold Wilson wins the United Kingdom General Election, gaining a 96-seat majority (compared with a single seat majority when the election was called on February 28). ** The Soviet Union launches Luna 10, which later becomes the first space probe to enter orbit around the Moon. April * April 1 – The Flintstones aired its last episode on the ABC network. * April 2 – The Indonesian army demands that the country rejoin the United Nations. * April 3 – Luna 10 is the first manmade object to enter lunar orbit. * April 7 – The United Kingdom asks the United Nations Security Council for authority to use force to stop oil tankers that violate the embargo against Rhodesia (authority is given April 10). * April 8 ** Buddhists in South Vietnam protest against the fact that the new government has not set a date for free elections. ** Leonid Brezhnev becomes General Secretary of the Soviet Union, as well as Leader of the Communist Party of the U.S.S.R. ** Time magazine cover story asks "Is God Dead?" * April 9 – The captain of English football league club Norwich City F.C., Barry Butler, is killed in a car accident. * April 13 **United States' magazine ''Time'''s cover story is ‘London: The Swinging City’ **United States president Lyndon Johnson signs the 1966 Uniform Time Act, dealing with daylight saving time. * April 14 ** Kenyan Vice President Oginga Odinga resigns, saying "invisible government" representing foreign interests now runs the country. Will head a new party, the Kenya People's Union. **The South Vietnamese government promises free elections in 3–5 months. * April 15 – An anti-Nasser conspiracy is exposed in Egypt. * April 18 ** China declares that it will stop economic aid to Indonesia. ** The 38th Academy Awards ceremony is held. * April 19 – Bobbi Gibb becomes the first woman to run the Boston Marathon. * April 21 ** An artificial heart is installed in the chest of Marcel DeRudder in a Houston, Texas hospital. ** The opening of the Parliament of the United Kingdom is televised for the first time. ** Haile Selassie visits Jamaica for the first time, meeting with Rasta leaders. ** Ian Brady and Myra Hindley go on trial at Chester Crown Court, for the murders of 3 children who vanished between November 1963 and October 1965. * April 24 – Uniform daylight saving time is first observed in most parts of North America. * April 26 ** A new government is formed in the Republic of the Congo, led by Ambroise Noumazalaye. ** The magnitude 5.1 Tashkent earthquake affects the largest city in Soviet Central Asia with a maximum MSK intensity of VII (Very strong). Tashkent is mostly destroyed and 15–200 are killed. * April 27 – Pope Paul VI and Soviet Foreign Minister Andrei Gromyko meet in the Vatican (the first meeting between leaders of the Roman Catholic Church and the Soviet Union). * April 28 – In Rhodesia, security forces kill seven ZANLA men in combat; Chimurenga, the ZANU rebellion, begins. * April 29 – U.S. troops in Vietnam total 250,000. * April 30 ** Regular hovercraft service begins over the English Channel (discontinued in 2000 due to the Channel Tunnel). ** The Church of Satan is formed by Anton Szandor LaVey in San Francisco. May * May 1 – Floods occur on the Finnish coast. * May 3 – Swinging Radio England and Britain Radio commence broadcasting on AM, with a combined potential 100,000 watts, from the same ship anchored off the south coast of England in international waters. * May 4 – Fiat signs a contract with the Soviet government to build a car factory in the Soviet Union. * May 5 – The Montreal Canadiens defeat the Detroit Red Wings to win the Stanley Cup. * May 6 **The Moors murders trial ends with Ian Brady being found guilty on all three counts of murder and sentenced to three concurrent terms of life imprisonment. Myra Hindley is convicted on two counts of murder and of being an accessory in the third murder committed by Brady, and receives two concurrent terms of life imprisonment and a seven-year fixed term for being an accessory. **The hit song "Paint It Black" by The Rolling Stones is released. * May 7 – Irish bank workers go on strike. * May 12 ** African members of the UN Security Council say that the British army should blockade Rhodesia. ** The Busch Memorial Stadium opens in St Louis, Missouri. ** Radio Peking claims that U.S. planes have shot down a Chinese plane over Yunnan (the U.S. denies the story the next day). * May 14 – Turkey and Greece intend to start negotiations about the situation in Cyprus. * May 15 ** Indonesia asks Malaysia for peace negotiations. ** The South Vietnamese army besieges Da Nang. ** Tens of thousands of anti-war demonstrators again picket the White House, then rally at the Washington Monument. * May 16 ** The Communist Party of China issues the 'May 16 Notice', marking the beginning of the Cultural Revolution. ** A seamen's strike is called in Britain. ** The legendary album Pet Sounds by The Beach Boys is released. ** Bob Dylan's seminal album, Blonde on Blonde is released in the U.S. ** In New York City, Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. makes his first public speech on the Vietnam War. * May 19 – Gertrude Baniszewski is found guilty of murdering and torturing Sylvia Likens and is sentenced to life in prison (she is released on parole in December 1985). * May 24 ** Battle of Mengo Hill: Ugandan army troops arrest Mutesa II of Buganda and occupy his palace. ** The Nigerian government forbids all political activity in the country until January 17, 1969. * May 25 – Explorer program: Explorer 32 is launched. ** No. 9 Squadron RAAF becomes part of the 4,500 strong Australian Task Force assigned to duties in Vietnam, leaving for Southeast Asia aboard the aircraft carrier [[HMAS Sydney (R17)|HMAS Sydney]].Scutts, Colin (1976), Helicopter Gunships, p. 5. Marshall Cavendish. * May 26 – Guyana achieves independence. * May 28 ** It's a Small World opens at Disneyland. ** Fidel Castro declares martial law in Cuba because of a possible U.S. attack. ** The Indonesian and Malaysian governments declare that the Indonesia–Malaysia confrontation is over (a treaty is signed on August 11). * May 29 – Azteca Stadium, as known well for sports venues in Mexico, officially opened in Mexico City, before 1968 Summer Olympics. * May 31 – The Philippines reestablishes diplomatic relations with Malaysia. June * June 1 ** The final new episode of The Dick Van Dyke Show airs (the first episode aired on October 3, 1961). ** White House Conference on Civil Rights * June 2 ** Éamon de Valera is re-elected as Irish president. ** Surveyor program: Surveyor 1 lands in Oceanus Procellarum on the Moon, becoming the first U.S. spacecraft to soft-land on another world. ** Four former cabinet ministers including Évariste Kimba are executed in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, for alleged involvement in a plot to kill Mobutu Sese Seko. * June 3 – Joaquín Balaguer is elected president of the Dominican Republic. * June 5 – Gemini 9: Gene Cernan completes the second U.S. spacewalk (2 hours, 7 minutes). * June 6 – Civil rights activist James Meredith is shot by a sniper while traversing Mississippi in the March Against Fear. * June 8 ** An XB-70 Valkyrie prototype is destroyed in a mid-air collision with a F-104 Starfighter chase plane during a photo shoot. NASA pilot Joseph A. Walker and USAF test pilot Carl Cross are both killed. ** Topeka, Kansas is devastated by a tornado that registers as an "F5" on the Fujita scale, the first to exceed US $100 million in damages. Sixteen people are killed, hundreds more injured, and thousands of homes damaged or destroyed, and the campus of Washburn University suffers catastrophic damage. * June 12 – Chicago's Division Street riots begin, in response to police shooting of a young Puerto Rican man. * June 13 – Miranda v. Arizona: The Supreme Court of the United States rules that the police must inform suspects of their rights before questioning them. * June 14 – The Vatican abolishes the Index Librorum Prohibitorum (index of banned books). * June 17 – An Air France personnel strike begins. * June 18 – CIA chief William Raborn resigns; Richard Helms becomes his successor. * June 20 – French President Charles de Gaulle starts his visit to the Soviet Union. * June 21 – Opposition leader Arthur Calwell is shot after attending a political meeting in Mosman, Sydney, Australia. * June 27 ** Frank Zappa and The Mothers of Invention's debut album, Freak Out!, is released. It is an initial failure, but gains a massive cult following in subsequent years. ** The gothic soap opera Dark Shadows premieres on ABC. * June 28 – In Argentina, a junta calling itself ''Revolución Argentina'' deposes president Arturo Umberto Illia in a coup, and appoints General Juan Carlos Onganía to lead. * June 29 ** Juan Carlos Onganía comes to power in "Argentine Revolution" coup d'état. ** A sailors' strike, organised by the National Union of Seamen, ends in the United Kingdom. ** Vietnam War: U.S. planes begin bombing Hanoi and Haiphong. * June 30 ** France formally leaves NATO. ** The National Organization for Women (NOW) is founded in Washington, D.C. July * July – British gangster Charlie Richardson is arrested by police and sentenced to 25 years in prison in the following year for his part in the Torture Gang assaults. * July 1 – Joaquín Balaguer becomes president of the Dominican Republic. * July 3 **31 people are arrested when a demonstration by approximately 4,000 anti-Vietnam War protesters in front of the U.S. Embassy in London's Grosvenor Square turns violent **René Barrientos is elected president of Bolivia. * July 4 ** North Vietnam declares general mobilization. ** American President Lyndon B. Johnson signs the Freedom of Information Act, which goes into effect the following year. ** Congress of Racial Equality (CORE) endorses goal of Black Power at well attended convention in Baltimore. Martin Luther King, Jr., and Roy Wilkins criticize this declaration. * July 6 – Malawi becomes a republic. * July 7 – A Warsaw Pact conference ends with a promise to support North Vietnam. * July 8 – King Mwambutsa IV Bangiriceng of Burundi is deposed by his son Ntare V, who is in turn deposed by prime minister Michel Micombero. * July 11 ** The 1966 FIFA World Cup begins in England. ** British Motor Corporation and Jaguar Cars announce plans to merge as British Motor Holdings. * July 12 ** Indira Gandhi visits Moscow. ** Zambia threatens to leave the Commonwealth of Nations because of British peace overtures to Rhodesia. * July 13 – The International Society for Krishna Consciousness is founded in New York City by A. C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada. * July 14 ** Israeli and Syrian jet fighters clash over the Jordan River. ** Richard Speck murders 8 student nurses in their Chicago dormitory. He is arrested on July 17. ** Gwynfor Evans, President of Plaid Cymru, becomes Member of the United Kingdom Parliament for Carmarthen, taking the previously Labour-held Welsh seat at a by-election with a majority of 2,435 on an 18% swing, and giving Plaid Cymru its first representation at Westminster in its forty-one year history. * July 16 – British Prime Minister Harold Wilson flies to Moscow to try to start peace negotiations about the Vietnam War (the Soviet government rejects his ideas). * July 18 ** Gemini 10 (John Young, Michael Collins) is launched. After docking with an Agena target vehicle, the astronauts then set a world altitude record of 474 miles (763 km). ** The Hough Riots break out in Cleveland, Ohio, the city's first race riot. * July 22 – The Chinese government declares Dutch delegate G. J. Jongejans persona non grata, but tells him not to leave the country before a group of Chinese engineers has left the Netherlands. * July 23 – Katangese troops in Stanleyville, Congo, revolt for several weeks in support of the exiled minister Moise Tshombe. * July 24 – U.N. Secretary General U Thant visits Moscow. * July 24 – A USAF F-4C Phantom #63-7599 was shot down by a North Vietnamese SAM-2 northeast of Hanoi, in the first loss of a US aircraft to a Vietnamese SAM in the Vietnam War. * July 26 – Lord Gardiner issues the Practice Statement in the House of Lords, stating that the House is not bound to follow its own previous precedent. * July 28 – The U.S. announces that a Lockheed U-2 reconnaissance plane has disappeared over Cuba. * July 29 ** A military counter-coup in Nigeria: army officers from the north of the country execute head of state General Aguiyi-Ironsi an install Yakubu Gowon. ** La Noche de los Bastones Largos: Junta takes over Argentine universities. ** Bob Dylan is injured in a motorcycle accident near his home in Woodstock, New York. He is not seen in public for over a year. * July 30 – England beats West Germany 4–2 to win the 1966 FIFA World Cup at Wembley after extra time. August * August 1 ** Sniper Charles Whitman kills 14 people and wounds 32 from atop the University of Texas at Austin Main Building tower, after earlier killing his wife and mother. ** British Colonial Office merges with Commonwealth Relations Office to form new Commonwealth Office. * August 2 – The Spanish government forbids overflights of British military aircraft. * August 5 ** Groundbreaking takes place for the World Trade Center. ** Martin Luther King Jr. leads a civil rights march in Chicago, during which he is struck by a rock thrown from an angry white mob. ** The Caesars Palace hotel and casino opens in Las Vegas. ** The Beatles' Revolver LP is released in the United Kingdom. * August 6 ** Braniff Flight 250 crashes in Falls City, Nebraska, killing all 42 on board. ** René Barrientos takes office as the president of Bolivia. ** The Salazar Bridge (now the 25 de Abril Bridge) opens in Lisbon, Portugal. * August 7 – Race riots occur in Lansing, Michigan. * August 10 ** An East German court sentences Günter Laudahn to life imprisonment for spying for the United States. ** Lunar Orbiter 1, the first U.S. spacecraft to orbit the moon, is launched. * August 11 – ** Indonesia and Malaysia issue joint peace declaration, formally ending the Indonesia–Malaysia confrontation which began in 1963. **The Beatles hold a press conference in Chicago, during which John Lennon apologizes for his "more popular than Jesus" remark, saying, "I didn't mean it as a lousy anti-religious thing." * August 12 – Massacre of Braybrook Street: Harry Roberts, John Duddy and Jack Witney shoot dead 3 plainclothes policemen in London; they are later sentenced to life imprisonment. * August 13 ** In the People's Republic of China, Mao Zedong begins the Cultural Revolution to purge and reorganize China's Communist Party. ** An earthquake in Varto town, Turkey, kills 2,394 and injures 10,000. * August 15 ** Syrian and Israeli troops clash over Lake Kinneret (also known as the Sea of Galilee) for 3 hours. ** It is announced that the New York Herald Tribune will not resume publication. * August 16 – Vietnam War: The House Un-American Activities Committee starts investigating Americans who have aided the Viet Cong, with the intent to make these activities illegal. Anti-war demonstrators disrupt the meeting and 50 are arrested. * August 17 – Saudi Arabia and the United Arab Republic begin negotiations in Kuwait to end the war in Yemen. * August 18 – Vietnam War – Battle of Long Tan: D Company, 6th Battalion of the Royal Australian Regiment, meets and defeats a Viet Cong force estimated to be four times larger, in Phuoc Tuy Province, Republic of Vietnam. * August 19 – An earthquake in eastern Turkey destroys whole cities. * August 21 – Seven men are sentenced to death in Egypt, for anti-Nasser agitation. * August 22 ** The Asian Development Bank (ADB) established. ** The United Farm Workers Organizing Committee (UFWOC), predecessor of the United Farm Workers of America (UFW), is formed. * August 24 – The Doors record their self-titled debut LP. * August 26 ** Riots occur in French Somaliland. ** The first battle of the South African Air Force and the South African Police with PLAN, the armed wing of the South West Africa People's Organization (SWAPO), takes place at Ongulumbashe in Northern South West Africa during Operation Blue Wildebeest. This battle starts the South African Border War which continues until 1989. * August 29 – The Beatles end their US tour with a concert at Candlestick Park in San Francisco. It is their last performance as a live touring band. * August 30 – France offers independence to French Somaliland (later Djibouti in 1977). September * September 1 ** United Nations Secretary-General U Thant declares that he will not seek re-election, because U.N. efforts in Vietnam have failed. ** 98 British tourists die in an air crash in Ljubljana, Yugoslavia. ** While waiting at a bus stop Ralph Baer, an inventor with Sanders Associates, writes a four-page document that lays out the basic principles for creating a video game to be played on a television: the beginning of a multibillion-dollar industry. * September 6 – In Cape Town, South Africa, the architect of Apartheid, Prime Minister Hendrik Verwoerd, is stabbed to death by Dimitri Tsafendas during a parliamentary meeting. * September 7 – The ocean liner catches fire and burns in New York Harbor. * September 8 – Star Trek, the science fiction television series, debuts on NBC in the United States with its first episode, titled "The Man Trap". * September 9 – NATO decides to move SHAPE headquarters to Belgium. * September 12 ** Gemini 11 (Richard F. Gordon, Jr., Pete Conrad) docks with an Agena target vehicle. ** B. J. Vorster becomes the new Prime Minister of South Africa. * September 13 – Clashes between the Chinese Communist Party and the Red Guards are reported by TASS in the Soviet Union. * September 16 ** In South Vietnam, Thích Trí Quang ends a 100-day hunger strike. ** The Metropolitan Opera House opens at Lincoln Center in New York City with the world premiere of Samuel Barber's opera Antony and Cleopatra. * September 18 – Valerie Percy, 21-year-old daughter of U.S. Senate candidate Charles H. Percy, is stabbed and bludgeoned to death in the family mansion on Chicago's North Shore. * September 19 ** Scotland Yard arrests Buster Edwards, suspected of involvement in the Great Train Robbery. ** Timothy Leary forms the spiritual group League for Spiritual Discovery. ** Indonesian military commander (later President) Suharto announces the resumption of Indonesian participation in the United Nations. * September 29 – Hurricane Inez strikes Hispaniola, leaving thousands dead and tens of thousands homeless in the Dominican Republic and Haiti. * September 30 ** The Bechuanaland Protectorate in Africa achieves independence from the United Kingdom as Botswana, with Seretse Khama as its first President. ** Baldur von Schirach and Albert Speer are released from Spandau Prison. October * October ** Bobby Seale and Huey P. Newton found the Black Panther Party. ** The Toyota Corolla car is introduced. * October 1 – West Coast Airlines Flight 956 crashes with 18 fatal injuries and no survivors south of Wemme, Oregon. This accident marks the first loss of a DC-9.Aircraft Accident Report. West Coast Airlines, Inc DC-9 N9101. Near Wemme, Oregon, Adopted:December 11, 1967. * October 3 – Tunisia severs diplomatic relations with the United Arab Republic. * October 4 ** Israel applies for membership in the EEC. ** Basutoland becomes independent and takes the name Lesotho. * October 5 ** UNESCO signs the Recommendation Concerning the Status of Teachers. This event is now celebrated as World Teachers' Day. ** An experimental Reactor at the Enrico Fermi Nuclear Generating Station suffers a partial meltdown when its cooling system fails. * October 6 ** LSD is made illegal in the United States and controlled so strictly that not only are possession and recreational use criminalized, but all legal scientific research programs on the drug in the US are shut down as well. ** The Love Pageant Rally takes place in the Panhandle of Golden Gate Park, a narrower section that projects into San Francisco's Haight-Ashbury district. * October 7 – The Soviet Union declares that all Chinese students must leave the country before the end of October. * October 9 ** Vietnam War: Binh Tai Massacre. * October 11 – France and the Soviet Union sign a treaty for cooperation in nuclear research. * October 14 ** Closure of Intra Bank begins crisis of Lebanese banking system. ** The city of Montreal inaugurates its metro system (see Montreal Metro). * October 15 ** U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson signs a bill creating the United States Department of Transportation. ** The U.S. Congress passes a bill for the creation of Pictured Rocks National Lakeshore. ** ABC-TV telecasts a highly acclaimed 90-minute television adaptation of the musical Brigadoon, starring Robert Goulet, Peter Falk, and Sally Ann Howes. It wins many Emmy Awards and inaugurates a short-lived series of special television adaptations of famous Broadway musicals on ABC. Goulet stars in all but one of these specials. * October 16 – Grace Slick performs live for the first time with Jefferson Airplane. * October 17 – Lesotho and Botswana are admitted to the United Nations. * October 21 ** The Aberfan disaster occurs in South Wales, United Kingdom. ** The AFL-NFL merger is approved by the U.S. Congress. * October 22 ** British spy George Blake escapes from Wormwood Scrubs prison; he is next seen in Moscow. ** Spain demands that the United Kingdom stop military flights to Gibraltar; Britain refuses the next day. * October 24 – Negotiations about the Vietnam War begin in Manila, Philippines. * October 25 ** A military court in Jakarta sentences ex-foreign minister Subandrio to death. ** Spain closes its Gibraltar border to non-pedestrian traffic. * October 26 ** NATO moves its HQ from Paris to Brussels. ** A fire aboard the aircraft carrier in the Gulf of Tonkin kills 44 crewmen. * October 27 – The United Nations takes Namibia from South Africa. * October 29 ** The first ever regeneration in Doctor Who of the Doctor: William Hartnell's face transforms into that of Patrick Troughton. ** The Guinean delegation to the OAU meeting in Ethiopia, become hostages of the Ghanaian government in Accra. November *November 1 – The National Football League awards the league's sixteenth franchise to the city of New Orleans. The team would be named the New Orleans Saints. * November 2 – The Cuban Adjustment Act comes into force, allowing 123,000 Cubans the opportunity to apply for permanent residence in the United States. * November 4 – In Italy, a flood of the Arno River hits Florence, flooding it to a maximum depth of , leaving thousands homeless and destroying millions of masterpieces of art and rare books. In addition, a severe tidal flood hits Venice. * November 5 – Thirty-eight African states demand that the United Kingdom use force against the Rhodesian government. * November 6 – Lunar Orbiter 2 is launched. * November 8 ** Former Massachusetts Attorney General Edward Brooke becomes the first African American elected to the United States Senate since Reconstruction. ** Actor Ronald Reagan is elected Governor of California. * November 9 – John Lennon meets Yoko Ono at the Indica Gallery, London. * November 10 – Seán Lemass retires as Taoiseach of the Republic of Ireland to be replaced in the role by fellow Fianna Fáil member Jack Lynch. * November 11 ** A mine kills 3 Israeli paratroopers on the West Bank border. ** Spain declares general amnesty for crimes committed during the Spanish Civil War (effective only for the Falangists' side). * November 14 – Jack L. Warner sells Warner Bros. to Seven Arts Productions, which eventually becomes Warner Bros.-Seven Arts. * November 15 ** Gemini 12 (James A. Lovell, Buzz Aldrin) splashes down safely in the Atlantic Ocean, east of the Bahamas. ** Harry Maurice Roberts, who killed three policemen in August, is caught near London. ** A Boeing 727 carrying Pan Am Flight 708 crashes near Berlin, Germany, killing all three people on board. ** Two young couples in Point Pleasant, West Virginia reportedly see a strange moth-like creature better known as the Mothman. * November 16 – American doctor Sam Sheppard is acquitted in his second trial for the murder of his pregnant wife in 1954. * November 17 ** The U.N. General Assembly decides to found the United Nations Industrial Development Organization. ** A spectacular Leonid meteor shower passes over Arizona, at the rate of 2,300 a minute for 20 minutes. * November 21 – In Togo, the army crushes an attempted coup. * November 24 ** The Beatles begin recording sessions for their Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band L.P. ** Bulgarian TABSO Flight 101 crashes near Bratislava, Czechoslovakia, killing all 82 people on board. * November 26 – The Saskatchewan Roughriders defeat the Ottawa Rough Riders to win the 54th Grey Cup at Vancouver's Empire Stadium 29-14. Saskatchewan were led by quarterback Ron Lancaster. * November 27 – The Washington Redskins defeat the New York Giants 72–41 in the highest scoring game in NFL history. * November 28 – Truman Capote's Black and White Ball ('The Party of the Century') is held in New York City. * November 29 – The sinks in a storm on Lake Huron, killing 28 of its 29 crewmen. * November 30 – Barbados achieves independence. December * December 1 ** Kurt Georg Kiesinger is elected Chancellor of West Germany. ** British Prime Minister Harold Wilson and Rhodesian Prime minister Ian Smith negotiate on the [[HMS Tiger (C20)|HMS Tiger]] in the Mediterranean. * December 2 – U Thant agrees to serve a second term as U.N. Secretary General. * December 3 – Anti-Portuguese demonstrations occur in Macau; a curfew is declared the next day. * December 5 – U.S. Supreme Court rules in Bond v. Floyd that the Georgia House of Representatives must seat Julian Bond, having violated his First and Fourteenth Amendment rights. * December 6 – Bình Hòa massacre: Vietnam War. * December 7 ** Syria offers weapons to rebels in Jordan. ** Barbados is admitted to the United Nations. * December 8 – The Typaldos Line's ferry sinks in rough seas, in the Aegean Sea near Crete, leaving 217 dead. * December 15 – Walt Disney dies while producing The Jungle Book, the last animated feature under his personal supervision. * December 16 ** The U.N. Security Council approves an oil embargo against Rhodesia. ** The International Covenant on Economic, Social and Cultural Rights and the International Covenant on Civil and Political Rights are adopted by the General Assembly, as Resolution 2200 A (XXI). * December 17 – South Africa does not join the trade embargo against Rhodesia. * December 18 – How the Grinch Stole Christmas, narrated by Boris Karloff, is shown for the first time on CBS, beginning an annual Christmas tradition in the USA. * December 19 – The Asian Development Bank begins operations. * December 20 – Harold Wilson withdraws all his previous offers to the Rhodesian government, and announces that he will agree to independence only after the founding of a Black majority government. * December 22 – Prime Minister Ian Smith declares that Rhodesia is already a republic. * December 24 – New York television station WPIX broadcasts its Christmas tradition, "The Yule Log" for the first time. * December 26 – The first Kwanzaa is celebrated by Maulana Karenga, founder of Organization US (a black nationalist group) and later chair of Black Studies at California State University, Long Beach, from 1989 to 2002. * December 31 ** East German Premier Walter Ulbricht discusses negotiations about German reunification. ** Thieves steal millions' worth of paintings from the Dulwich Art Gallery in London. ** The Congolese government takes over the Union Minière du Haut Katanga. Date unknown * Konstantin Chernenko, later leader of the Soviet Union, becomes a candidate member of the Central Committee. * Paramount Pictures Corporation becomes a wholly owned subsidiary of Gulf+Western Industries, Inc. * The Surrealist Movement in the United States is founded by Franklin and Penelope Rosemont. * Lise Meitner and Otto Hahn are awarded the Fermi Prize. * The Congress of the United States creates the National Council for Marine Resources and Engineering Development. * Martin Richards designs the programming language BCPL. * The World Buddhist Sangha Council is convened by Theravadins in Sri Lanka, with the hope of bridging differences and working together. * The Jerusalem Bible, a Roman Catholic translation, is published in English. * Peter L. Berger and Thomas Luckmann publish The Social Construction of Reality. * Long-term potentiation (LTP), the putative cellular mechanism of learning and memory, is first observed by Terje Lømo in Oslo, Norway. * In or about this year, one person returning to Haiti from the Congo is thought to have first brought HIV to the Americas. *Chevrolet Camaro is introduced. Births January ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 – Anna Burke, Australian politician * January 4 ** Christian Kern, Chancellor of Austria ** Deana Carter, American singer * January 5 ** Yuri Amano, Japanese voice actress ** Kate Schellenbach, American musician * January 6 – Sharon Cuneta, Filipino actress, host and singer * January 7 ** Carolyn Bessette-Kennedy, American actress and model, wife of John F. Kennedy, Jr. (d. 1999) ** Ehab Tawfik, Egyptian singer * January 8 – Igor Vyazmikin, Russian ice hockey player * January 13 – Patrick Dempsey, American actor * January 17 ** George Morikawa, Japanese author and illustrator ** Shabba Ranks, Jamaican singer ** António Zeferino, Cape Verdean athlete * January 19 ** Floris Jan Bovelander, Dutch field-hockey player ** Stefan Edberg, Swedish tennis player ** Lena Philipsson, Swedish singer and media personality * January 20 – Rainn Wilson, American actor * January 22 – Jegath Gaspar Raj, Tamil Maiyam Founder * January 24 – Jimeoin, Northern Irish-Australian comedian and actor * January 28 ** Andrea Berg, German singer ** Seiji Mizushima, Japanese anime director * January 29 – Romário, Brazilian footballer * January 30 ** Neal Chase, American Exilarch religious educator ** Hans Tutschku, German composer * January 31 – Gordon Hill, British internet celebrity and meme known as The Wealdstone Raider February ]] ]] ]] * February 1 – Michelle Akers, American footballer * February 4 – Kyōko Koizumi, Japanese actress and singer * February 5 – José María Olazábal, Spanish golfer * February 6 – Rick Astley, British pop musician * February 7 – Kristin Otto, German swimmer * February 8 ** Sean Harris, English actor ** Sarah Montague, English journalist and radio host ** Hristo Stoichkov, Bulgarian footballer * February 9 ** Christoph Maria Herbst, German actor ** Ellen van Langen, Dutch athlete * February 10 – Daryl Johnston, American football player * February 11 ** Stephen Gregory, American actor ** Cristina Elena Grigoras, Roman artistic gymnast * February 13 – Neal McDonough, American actor * February 16 – Martin Perscheid, German cartoonist * February 17 – Luc Robitaille, Canadian hockey player * February 18 – Richard A. Collins, British scientist and author * February 20 – Cindy Crawford, American model and actress * February 22 ** Yahya Ayyash, Palestinian bombmaker ** Rachel Dratch, American actress and comedian ** Brian Greig, Australian politician * February 23 – Michael Arata, American actor * February 24 – Billy Zane, American actor * February 25 ** Samson Kitur, Kenyan athlete ** Téa Leoni, American actress * February 26 ** Jennifer Grant, American actress ** Najwa Karam, Lebanese singer * February 27 – Alison Gertz, American AIDS activist (d. 1992) * February 28 – Ickey Woods, former NFL running back famous for the Ickey Shuffle March ]] * March 1 – Zack Snyder, American actor, film director, screenwriter and producer * March 2 **Sheren Tang, Hong Kong actress **David Wickham, English concert pianist, musical director and conductor * March 3 ** Tone Lōc, African-American R&B musician ** Nick Rhodes, English biochemist * March 4 ** Daniela Amavia, American actress and international model ** Ant Banks, African-American rapper ** Steve Bastoni, Australian actor ** Kevin Johnson, American basketball player ** Dav Pilkey, American writer ** Wash West, English-born film director * March 5 ** Mark Z. Danielewski, American author ** Michael Irvin, American football player * March 6 – Maurice Ashley, American chess grandmaster * March 7 ** Jeff Feagles, American football kicker ** Atsushi Sakurai, Japanese singer (Buck-Tick) * March 9 – Tony Lockett, Australian rules footballer * March 10 ** Edie Brickell, American singer ** Mike Timlin, American baseball player * March 16 – Rodney Peete, African-American football quarterback * March 17 – Espen Hammer, Norwegian philosopher * March 18 **Anne Will, German television journalist **Jerry Cantrell, American guitarist and singer * March 19 – Nigel Clough, English footballer * March 21 – Roy Niederhoffer, American hedge fund manager and philanthropist * March 22 – Antonio Pinto, Portuguese long-distance runner * March 25 ** Tom Glavine, American baseball player ** Jeff Healey, Canadian guitarist (d. 2008) ** Anton Rogan, Northern Irish footballer * March 26 – Michael Imperioli, American actor * March 28 – Cheryl James, African-American rapper (Salt-n-Pepa) * March 29 – Krasimir Balakov, Bulgarian footballer April ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 1 – Chris Evans, British radio disc-jockey * April 2 ** Teddy Sheringham, British footballer ** Bill Romanowski, American football player * April 3 ** Michael Mittermeier, German comedian ** Miina Tominaga, Japanese voice actress * April 4 ** Riduan Isamuddin, Bali bombing suspect ** Mike Starr, American bassist (Alice in Chains) (d. 2011) * April 8 ** Bobby Ologun, Nigerian television personality and martial artist ** Robin Wright, American actress * April 9 – John Hammond, British weather forecaster * April 11 – Lisa Stansfield, British soul singer * April 13 – Ali Boumnijel, Tunisian footballer * April 14 ** David Justice, African-American baseball player ** Greg Maddux, American baseball player * April 15 ** Samantha Fox, British model and singer ** Beverly Thomson, Canadian television personality, journalist, and correspondent for CTV Television Network * April 18 – Trine Hattestad, Norwegian athlete * April 19 ** El Samurai, Japanese professional wrestler ** Oliver Welke, German television presenter, actor, comedian and sports journalist * April 20 – David Chalmers, Australian philosopher * April 22 ** Dana Barron, American actress ** Jeffrey Dean Morgan, American actor * April 25 ** Man Arenas, Spanish comic creator ** Tim Easton, American songwriter * April 26 – Natasha Trethewey, Pulitzer Prize–winning poet * April 27 ** Siw Anita Andersen Norwegian actress ** Dorian Lough, English actor ** Yoshihiro Togashi, Japanese author and illustrator * April 28 ** John Daly, American golfer ** Ali-Reza Pahlavi, titular prince of Iran (d. 2011) * April 29 – Phil Tufnell, British cricketer May ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 3 – Firdous Bamji, Indian-American actor * May 5 – Lyubov Yegorova, Russian cross-country skier * May 6 ** Andrea Chiesa, Swiss Formula One driver ** Cindy Hsu, American Emmy-Award-winning journalist * May 7 ** Anderson Cummins, Canadian cricketer ** Jes Høgh, Danish footballer * May 8 ** Robert J. Behnen, American genealogist and a former member of the Missouri House of Representatives ** Kamil Kašťák, Czech ice hockey player ** Marta Sánchez, Spanish female vocalist, entertainer ** Rocko Schamoni, German entertainer, author, musician, club proprietor and member of the comedy ensemble Studio Braun ** Cláudio Taffarel, Brazilian goalkeeper * May 10 ** Mikael Andersson, Swedish ice hockey player ** Jonathan Edwards, British athlete ** Anne Elvebakk, Norwegian biathlete ** Genaro Hernández, Mexican-American boxer * May 12 ** Stephen Baldwin, American actor ** Dez Fafara, American singer ** Bebel Gilberto, Brazilian popular singer * May 13 ** Nereus Acosta, Filipino politician, academician, and political scientist ** Cheryl Dunye, Liberian-born film director, producer, screenwriter, editor and actress ** Alison Goldfrapp, English musician, Goldfrapp. ** Darius Rucker, African-American country singer * May 14 – Raphael Saadiq, American singer-songwriter * May 16 ** Juan Manuel Funes, Guatemalan footballer and coach ** Janet Jackson, African-American singer ** Thurman Thomas, American football player * May 17 – Hill Harper, American actor * May 19 – Sophia Crawford, actress, stuntwoman and martial artist * May 20 ** Mindy Cohn, American actress and comedian ** Joey Gamache, American boxer * May 21 ** Lisa Edelstein, American actress and playwright ** François Omam-Biyik, Cameroonian football player * May 22 ** Francisco Blake Mora, Mexican politician (d. 2011) ** Siri Eftedal, Norwegian team handball player and Olympic medalist ** Johnny Gill, American singer * May 23 ** H Jon Benjamin, American actor and comedian ** Graeme Hick, English cricketer * May 24 ** Eric Cantona, French footballer ** Francisco Javier Cruz, Mexican football player ** Ricky Craven, American race car driver and sportscaster ** Russell Kun, Nauruan politician * May 25 ** Ahmad Reza Abedzadeh, Iranian goalkeeper ** Jeff Cross, American football player * May 26 ** Helena Bonham Carter, English actress ** Zola Budd, South African athlete * May 27 ** Heston Blumenthal, British chef ** Carol Campbell, Afro-German actress, model and presenter ** Sean Kinney, drummer for the rock band Alice in Chains ** Titi DJ, Indonesian pop singer * May 28 ** Theo Bleckmann, German vocalist and composer ** Larry Davis, American criminal (d. 2008) * May 29 – Robert Anderson, American child murderer (executed) (d. 2006) * May 30 ** Frank Goosen, German cabaret artist and novel author ** Thomas Häßler, German football player June ]] ]] ]] * June 2 – Candace Gingrich, American LGBT rights activist * June 3 – Wasim Akram, Pakistani cricketer * June 4 – Cecilia Bartoli, Italian mezzo-soprano * June 6 – Faure Gnassingbé, President of Togo * June 7 – Tom McCarthy, American film director and actor * June 7 – Dave Burke (father, software practitioner) * June 8 ** Jens Kidman, Swedish musician ** Julianna Margulies, American actress * June 13 – Grigori Perelman, Russian mathematician * June 14 ** Matt Freeman, American musician ** Indira Radić, Bosnian Serb singer ** Eduardo Waghorn, Chilean musician * June 15 – Roberto Carnevale, Italian musician * June 16 **Phil Vischer, American voice actor, puppeteer,writer, animator, creator of VeggieTales. **Jan Železný, Czech javelin thrower * June 18 – Kurt Browning, Canadian figure skater * June 19 – Samuel West, British actor * June 21 – Rudi Bakhtiar, American journalist * June 22 ** Michael Park, British rally co-driver (d. 2005) ** Emmanuelle Seigner, French actress * June 23 ** Richie Jen, Taiwanese musician ** Eric Thomas, Inventor of LISTSERV * June 25 – Dikembe Mutombo, Congolese basketball player * June 27 – J. J. Abrams, American television writer and producer * June 28 ** John Cusack, American actor ** Mary Stuart Masterson, American actress * June 30 ** Cheryl Bernard, Canadian Olympic curler ** Marton Csokas, New Zealand actor ** Mike Tyson, African-American boxer July ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 1 – Enrico Annoni, Italian footballer * July 3 ** Moisés Alou, American baseball player ** Robin Burgener, Canadian programmer, inventor of 20Q ** František Štorm, Czech musician (Master's Hammer) and typographer * July 5 ** Claudia Wells, American actress ** Gianfranco Zola, Italian footballer * July 6 – Brian Posehn, American actor and comedian * July 7 – Gundula Krause, German violinist * July 8 ** Ralf Altmeyer, German virologist ** Shadlog Bernicke, Nauruan politician * July 9 – Jon Schmidt, American pianist * July 10 – Gina Bellman, British actress * July 11 ** Mick Molloy, Australian comedian ** Kentaro Miura, Japanese author and illustrator * July 12 – Tamsin Greig, English actress * July 14 – Matthew Fox, American actor * July 15 ** Irène Jacob, French-born actress ** Samuel Rosa, Brazilian singer-songwriter of the band Skank * July 18 – Dan O'Brien, American athlete * July 20 – Enrique Peña Nieto, President of Mexico, Governor of the State of Mexico (2005–2011) * July 21 – Sarah Waters, British novelist * July 22 – Tim Brown, American football player * July 25 – Wataru Takagi, Japanese voice actor * July 28 ** Miguel Ángel Nadal, Spanish footballer ** Shikao Suga, Japanese singer * July 29 – Richard Steven Horvitz, American voice actor * July 30 ** Murilo Bustamante, Brazilian mixed martial artist ** Allan Langer, Australian rugby league footballer ** Sean Patrick Maloney, Canadian-American politician and U.S. Representative of New York since 2013 * July 31 – Dean Cain, American actor August ]] ]] ]] ]] * August 2 – Tim Wakefield, American baseball player * August 3 – Brent Butt, Canadian comedian and TV producer * August 4 – Kensuke Sasaki, Japanese professional wrestler * August 7 – Jimmy Wales, American co-founder of Wikipedia . Quoted from the April 25, 2004, first-ever press release issued by the Wikimedia Foundation. * August 10 ** Charlie Dimmock, English TV gardening expert ** Hossam Hassan, Egyptian footballer * August 11 – Juan María Solare, Argentine composer * August 12 ** Sharon D. Clarke, English actress and singer ** Les Ferdinand, English footballer * August 14 ** Halle Berry, African-American actress and fashion model ** Freddy Rincón, Colombian footballer * August 15 ** Scott Brosius, American baseball player ** Neil Stuke, English actor * August 17 – Rodney Mullen, American skateboarder * August 19 – Lee Ann Womack, American musician * August 20 – Enrico Letta, Italian Prime Minister * August 23 – Rik Smits, Dutch basketball player * August 25 ** Robert Maschio, American actor ** Sandra Maischberger, German journalist, talk show host, and author * August 26 – Jacques Brinkman, Dutch field hockey player * August 27 ** Jeroen Duyster, Dutch rower ** Juhan Parts, Estonian Prime Minister * August 28 – Priya Dutt, Indian social worker and politician September ]] ]] ]] ]] * September 1 – Tim Hardaway, American basketball player * September 2 – Salma Hayek, Mexican-American actress * September 4 – Yanka Dyagileva, Russian singer * September 6 – Eduardo Maruri, Ecuadorian businessman and politician * September 7 ** Vladimir Andreyev, Russian race walker ** Toby Jones, English actor ** Gunda Niemann-Stirnemann, German speed skater * September 8 – Carola Häggkvist, Swedish pop singer, Eurovision Song Contest 1991 winner * September 9 ** Georg Hackl, German luger ** Adam Sandler, American actor and comedian * September 12 – Princess Akishino of Japan ** Steve Ells, American entrepreneur and founder of Chipotle Mexican Grill * September 19 – Soledad O'Brien, American television journalist and news anchor * September 20 – Nuno Bettencourt, Portuguese-American guitarist and singer-songwriter * September 21 – James Richardson, English television presenter and journalist * September 22 ** Moustafa Amar, Egyptian singer ** Mike Richter, American ice hockey player * September 24 – Michael J. Varhola, American author and publisher * September 25 – Jason Flemyng, English actor October ]] ]] ]] ]] * October 1 – Scott Innes American voice actor and singer ** George Weah, Liberian politician and football player * October 2 – Rodney Anoa'i, Samoan-American professional wrestler (d. 2000) * October 3 – Rabbi Binyamin Ze'ev Kahane, Israeli settler leader (d. 2000) * October 5 – Inessa Kravets, Ukrainian athlete * October 6 – Niall Quinn, Irish footballer * October 7 – Sherman Alexie, Native American author * October 8 – Aaron Callaghan, Irish football club executive * October 9 – David Cameron, former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom * October 10 ** Tony Adams, English footballer ** Bai Ling, Chinese actress ** Elana Meyer, South African athlete * October 11 ** Luke Perry, American actor ** Stephen Williams, British politician * October 12 – Brian Kennedy, Northern Irish musician and author * October 14 – Savanna Samson, American porn star * October 15 ** Eric Benet, African-American singer and songwriter ** Jorge Campos, Mexican footballer and coach * October 16 – Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, American voice actress * October 18 – Angela Visser, Miss Universe 1989 * October 19 – Jon Favreau, American actor and director * October 20 – Stefan Raab, German entertainer, television host, comedian, and musician * October 22 – Valeria Golino, Italian-Greek film and television actress * October 24 – Roman Abramovich, UK-based Russian billionaire businessman * October 25 – Wendel Clark, Canadian hockey player * October 26 – Steve Valentine, Scottish actor * October 27 – Matt Drudge, American conservative journalist * October 28 ** Steve Atwater, American football player ** Andy Richter, American actor, writer, comedian, and late night talk show announcer * October 30 – Zoran Milanović, Prime Minister of Croatia * October 31 **Adam Horovitz, American rapper (Beastie Boys) **Koji Kanemoto, Japanese professional wrestler **Mike O'Malley, American actor and playwright November ]] ]] ]] ]] * November 1 – Ben Miles, English actor * November 2 ** Yoshinari Ogawa, Japanese professional wrestler ** David Schwimmer, American actor * November 3 – Joe Hachem, Lebanese-born Australian poker player * November 6 ** Kae Araki, Japanese voice actress ** Christian Lorenz, German rock musician (Rammstein) * November 8 – Gordon Ramsay, Scottish chef, restaurateur, and television personality * November 10 – Vanessa Angel, English model and actress * November 13 – Susanna Haapoja, Finnish politician (d. 2009) * November 14 – Curt Schilling, American baseball player * November 15 – Rachel True, American actress * November 17 ** Jeff Buckley, American singer-songwriter (d. 1997) ** Daisy Fuentes, Cuban-born American model and television personality ** Sophie Marceau, French actress * November 19 – Shmuley Boteach, American rabbi * November 21 – Troy Aikman, American sports commentator and former pro football player * November 23 – Vincent Cassel, French actor * November 25 ** Tim Armstrong, American singer-songwriter ** Billy Burke, American actor * November 26 – Garcelle Beauvais, Haitian-American actress, singer and former fashion model * November 27 – Andy Merrill, American voice actor * November 28 – Narumi Yasuda, Japanese actress * November 29 – John Bradshaw Layfield, American professional wrestler * November 30 ** Wil Mara, American author ** David Nicholls, English novelist and screenwriter December ]] ]] ]] * December 1 – Larry Walker, Canadian Major League Baseball player * December 4 – Fred Armisen, American actor, comedian and musician * December 5 – Patricia Kaas, French singer and actress * December 7 ** C. Thomas Howell, American actor ** Linn Ullmann, Norwegian journalist and author * December 8 – Sinéad O'Connor, Irish pop singer * December 9 ** Tim Bull, Australian politician ** Michael Foster, drummer for rock band FireHouse ** Montserrat Gil Torné, Andorran politician ** Kirsten Gillibrand, American politician ** Dave Harold, English professional snooker player ** Toby Huss, American actor ** Dana Murzyn, Canadian hockey player** Julio Alberto Rodas Hurtarte, former soccer player ** Mateo Romero, Native American painter ** Gideon Sa'ar, Israeli politician ** Kadyrbek Sarbayev, foreign minister of Kyrgyzstan ** Martin Taylor, footballer coach ** Natee Thongsookkaew, Thailand footballer * December 11 ** Gary Dourdan, American actor ** Leon Lai, Hong Kong singer and actor * December 12 ** Royce Gracie, Brazilian martial artist ** Greg Long, American Christian musician ** Último Dragón, Japanese professional wrestler ** Lydia Zimmermann, Spanish filmmaker * December 13 – Don Roff, American writer and filmmaker * December 14 ** Bill Ranford, Canadian hockey player ** Helle Thorning-Schmidt, Danish Prime Minister ** Anthony Mason, American basketball player (d. 2015) * December 15 – Katja von Garnier, German film director * December 16 – Dennis Wise, English footballer * December 17 – Miloš Tichý, Czech astronomer * December 19 ** Tim Sköld, Swedish multi-instrumentalist musician ** Alberto Tomba, Italian alpine skier * December 20 – Ed de Goeij, Dutch footballer * December 21 – Kiefer Sutherland, Canadian actor and film director * December 22 – Dmitry Bilozerchev, Soviet gymnast * December 25 – Stephen Twigg, British politician * December 26 – Jay Yuenger, American musician and producer * December 27 – Bill Goldberg, American professional wrestler * December 28 – Kaliopi, Macedonian singer-songwriter * December 30 ** Eric Kot, Hong Kong singer and actor ** Bennett Miller, American film director Date unknown * Charbel Iskandar, Lebanese actor * Sharon D. Clarke, British theatre and television actress and singer * Kivi Larmola, Finnish artist Deaths January ]] * January 1 – Vincent Auriol, President of France (b. 1884) * January 3 ** Marguerite Higgins, American journalist (b. 1920) ** Rex Lease, American actor (b. 1903) * January 11 ** Alberto Giacometti, Swiss sculptor (b. 1901) ** Hannes Kolehmainen, Finnish runner (b. 1889) ** Lal Bahadur Shastri, Prime Minister of India (b. 1904) * January 14 – Bill Carr, American athlete (b. 1909) * January 15 ** Samuel Akintola, Nigerian premier of the Western region and Aare Ona Kakanfo XIII of the Yoruba (b. 1910) ** Sergei Korolev, Russian space scientist (b. 1907) * January 17 – Vincent J. Donehue, American stage director (b. 1917) * January 18 – Kathleen Norris, American writer (b. 1880) * January 22 – Herbert Marshall, English actor (b. 1890) * January 25 – Saul Adler FRS, Russian-born British-Israeli expert on parasitology (b. 1895) * January 31 – Elizabeth Patterson, American actress (b. 1875) February * February 1 ** Hedda Hopper, American gossip columnist (b. 1885) ** Buster Keaton, American actor and film director (b. 1895) ** Joseph R. Knowland, American politician and newspaper publisher (b. 1873) * February 3 – June Walker, American actress (b. 1900) * February 6 – Narcisa de Leon, Filipino film mogul (b. 1877) * February 9 – Sophie Tucker, American singer (b. 1884) * February 10 – Billy Rose, American composer and band leader (b. 1899) * February 15 – Gerard Ciołek, Polish architect and historian of gardens (b. 1909) * February 17 – Hans Hofmann, German-American painter (b. 1880) * February 18 – Robert Rossen, American film director (b. 1908) * February 20 – Chester W. Nimitz, American admiral (b. 1885) * February 26 – Gino Severini, Italian painter (b. 1883) * February 28 – Jonathan Hale, American actor (b. 1891) March * March 1 ** Fritz Houtermans, German physicist (b. 1903) ** William R. Munroe, American admiral (b. 1886) * March 3 ** Joseph Fields, American playwright (b. 1895) ** William Frawley, American actor (''I Love Lucy) (b. 1887) ** Maxfield Parrish, American artist (b. 1870) ** Alice Pearce, American actress (b. 1917) * March 5 – Anna Akhmatova, Russian poet (b. 1889) * March 6 – Michitaro Totsuka, Japanese admiral (b. 1890) * March 7 – Donald B. Beary, American admiral (b. 1888) * March 8 – William Astor, 3rd Viscount Astor, British politician (b. 1907) * March 10 ** Frank O'Connor, Irish writer (b. 1903) ** Frits Zernike, Dutch physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1888) * March 20 ** Laurence Abrams, English professional footballer (b. 1889) ** Johnny Morrison, professional baseball player (b. 1895) * March 27 – Helen Menken, American actress (b. 1901) * March 30 – Erwin Piscator, German theater director (b. 1893) April ]] ]] * April 1 – Flann O'Brien, Irish humorist (b. 1911) * April 2 – C. S. Forester, English author (b. 1899) * April 3 – Battista Farina, Italian car designer (b. 1893) * April 6 – Julia Faye, American actress (b. 1893) * April 10 – Evelyn Waugh, English author (b. 1903) * April 13 ** Carlo Carrà, Italian painter (b. 1881) ** Georges Duhamel, French author (b. 1884) ** Abdul Salam Arif, Iraqi military office and statesman, 2nd President of Iraq (b. 1921) * April 19 – Javier Solís, Mexican singer (b. 1931) * April 21 – Sepp Dietrich, Nazi German military leader (b. 1892) * April 23 – George Ohsawa, Japanese diet founder (b. 1893) * April 29 – Eugene O'Brien, American actor (b. 1880) May ]] * May 8 – Erich Pommer, German film producer (b. 1889) * May 11 – Alfred Wintle, British army officer and eccentric (b. 1897) * May 15 ** Maximiliano Hernández Martínez, President of El Salvador (assassinated) (b. 1882) ** Titien Sumarni, Indonesian actress (b. 1932) * May 21 – Pat O'Malley, American actor (b. 1890) * May 22 – Tom Goddard, English cricketer (b. 1900) * May 23 – Demchugdongrub, Mongolian politician (b. 1902) * May 24 – Jim Barnes, English golf champion (b. 1886) * May 25 – Vernon Sturdee, Australian general (b. 1890) * May 26 – Don Castle, American actor (b. 1917) * May 29 – James Woolf, British film producer (b. 1919) June ]] * June 1 – Papa Jack Laine, American jazz musician (b. 1873) * June 6 – Ethel Clayton, American actress (b. 1882) * June 7 – Jean Arp, Alsatian sculptor, painter, and poet (b. 1887) * June 8 – Anton Melik, Slovenian geographer (b. 1890) * June 11 – Wallace Ford, English-born American actor (b. 1898) * June 12 – Hermann Scherchen, Austrian conductor (b. 1891) * June 19 – Ed Wynn, American actor (b. 1886) * June 20 – Georges Lemaître, Belgian priest and astrophysicist (b. 1894) * June 30 ** Margery Allingham, British detective fiction writer (b. 1904) ** Giuseppe Farina, Italian race car driver (b. 1906) July ]] * July 2 – Jan Brzechwa, Polish poet (b. 1900) * July 3 – Deems Taylor, American composer (b. 1885) * July 5 **Pete Fox, American baseball player (b. 1909) **George de Hevesy, Hungarian chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1885) * July 6 ** Harold Breen, Australian public servant (b. 1893) ** Sad Sam Jones, American baseball player (b. 1892) ** Anne Nagel, American actress (b. 1915) * July 7 – Carmelita Geraghty, American actress (b. 1901) * July 11 – Delmore Schwartz, American poet (b. 1913) * July 12 – D. T. Suzuki, Japanese philosopher (b. 1870) * July 14 – Julie Manet, French painter (b. 1878) * July 18 – Bobby Fuller, American rock and roll musician (b. 1942) * July 23 ** Montgomery Clift, American actor (b. 1920) ** Douglass Montgomery, American actor (b. 1907) * July 25 – Frank O'Hara, American poet (b. 1926) * July 31 **Alexander von Falkenhausen, German general (b. 1878) **Bud Powell, American jazz pianist (b. 1924) August ]] * August 3 – Lenny Bruce, American comedian (b. 1925) * August 6 – Cordwainer Smith, American author (b. 1913) * August 8 – Ed "Strangler" Lewis, professional wrestler (b. 1891) * August 12 – Artur Alliksaar, Estonian poet (b. 1923) * August 15 ** Jan Kiepura, Polish tenor and actor (b. 1902) ** Seena Owen, American actress (b. 1894) * August 19 – Fritz Bleyl, German painter (b. 1880) * August 23 – Francis X. Bushman, American actor (b. 1883) * August 24 – Tadeusz Bór-Komorowski, Polish general and statesman (b. 1895) * August 26 – Art Baker, American actor (b. 1898) September ]] ]] * September 5 – Dezső Lauber, Hungarian sportsman and architect (b. 1879) * September 6 ** Margaret Sanger, American birth control advocate (b. 1879) ** Hendrik Verwoerd, Dutch-born Prime Minister of South Africa (b. 1901) * September 11 – C. E. Woolman, American Airlines founder (b. 1889) * September 14 ** Gertrude Berg, American actress (b. 1899) ** Hiram Wesley Evans, American leader of the Ku Klux Klan (b. 1881) ** Cemal Gürsel, Turkish general and statesman, 4th President of Turkey (b. 1895) * September 17 – Fritz Wunderlich, German tenor (b. 1930) * September 21 – Paul Reynaud, French politician, former Prime Minister (b. 1878) * September 26 – Helen Kane, American singer (b. 1904) * September 28 ** André Breton, French poet and writer (b. 1896) ** Eric Fleming, American actor (b. 1925) October ]] * October 7 – Smiley Lewis, African-American R&B musician (b. 1913) * October 7 – Johnny Kidd, English singer (b. 1935) * October 10 ** Charlotte Cooper, English tennis champion (b. 1870) ** Wilfrid Lawson, English actor (b. 1900) * October 13 – Clifton Webb, American actor (b. 1889) * October 16 – George O'Hara, American actor (b. 1899) * October 18 – Elizabeth Arden, Canadian-born beautician and cosmetics entrepreneur (b. 1878) * October 23 – Claire McDowell, silent screen actress (b. 1877) * October 24 – Hans Dreier, German art director (b. 1885) * October 26 – Alma Cogan, English singer (b. 1932) * October 28 – Robert Charpentier, French Olympic cyclist (b. 1916) November ]] * November 2 ** Peter Debye, Dutch chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1884) ** Mississippi John Hurt, African-American singer and guitarist (b. 1893) * November 4 – Dietrich von Choltitz, Nazi German military governor of Paris in World War II (b. 1894) * November 8 – Bernhard Zondek German-born Israeli gynecologist, developer of first reliable pregnancy test (b. 1891) * November 9 – Jisaburō Ozawa, Japanese admiral (b. 1886) * November 12 – Shakeb Jalali, Pakistani poet (b. 1934) * November 14 – Zengo Yoshida, Japanese admiral (b. 1885) * November 17 – James "Jabby" Jabara, American aviator, the first American jet fighter ace (b. 1923) * November 19 – Arthur Haynes, English comedian (b. 1914) * November 23 – Seán T. O'Kelly, second President of Ireland (b. 1882) December ]] * December 2 – Luitzen Brouwer, Dutch mathematician and philosopher (b. 1881) * December 14 ** Verna Felton, American actress (b. 1890) ** Richard Whorf, American actor (b. 1906) * December 15 – Walt Disney, American animated film producer and founder of The Walt Disney Company and Disneyland Resort (b. 1901) * December 22 ** Harry Beaumont, American film director (b. 1888) ** Robert Keith, American actor (b. 1898) * December 23 – David J. Stewart, American actor (b. 1915) * December 27 – Guillermo Stábile, Argentine football player and manager (b. 1905) * December 30 – Christian Herter, United States Secretary of State (b. 1895) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Alfred Kastler * Chemistry – Robert S. Mulliken * Physiology or Medicine – Peyton Rous and Charles Brenton Huggins * Literature – Shmuel Yosef Agnon and Nelly Sachs * Peace – not awarded References Music Singles #Green, Green Grass of Home Tom Jones Christmas music Singles #The Little Drummer Boy The Harry Simeone Chorale #Let's Make This Christmas Mean Something This Year (Parts 1 & 2) James Brown & The Famous Flames #Merry Christmas Baby/The Man with All the Toys The Beach Boys #The Beatles Fourth Christmas Record Pantomime: Everywhere It's Christmas The Beatles #If Every Day Was Like Christmas Elvis Presley #Some Day at Christmas Stevie Wonder #The Christmas Song (Version 1) / The Christmas Song (Version 2) James Brown & The Famous Flames #Sweet Little Baby Boy (Part 1) / Sweet Little Baby Boy (Part 2) James Brown & The Famous Flames #All I Want for Christmas Is You Carla Thomas #Sock It to Me Santa Bob Seger & The Last Heard #Winter Wonderland Booker T. & the M.G.'s #Little Drummer Boy Joan Baez #Deck Five Saturday's Children #Snow Flake/ A Railroad Bum Jim Reeves #To Heck With Ole Santa Claus / It Won't Seem Like Christmas Loretta Lynn #Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Andy Williams #Little Drummer Boy/White Christmas The Ray Conniff Singers #White Christmas Baby Washington #Jingle Bells Dean Martin #Must Be Santa Lorne Greene #Blue Christmas Dean Martin #Baby, It's Cold Outside Nina & Frederik #Christmas Is... Percy Faith #En sjömansjul på Hawaii Sven-Ingvars #Christmas in Vietnam Charles Bowens #I Told Santa Claus I Want You The Surf Boys #White Christmas Jackie Edwards #White Christmas Andy Williams #Barbra Streisand Sings "Silent Night"/Ave Maria Barbra Streisand #Julekveld i skogen Rolf Just Nilsen #Santa Claus Is Surfin’ to Town Soupy Sales #Barefoot Santa Claus/My Christmas Dream Sonny James #Cantique de Noel Joan Baez #The Wildest Christmas The Boys Next Door Category:1966